divide3000gamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Div3000's
Div3000s is a game where animal or human-like creatures fight bad guys and build houses which may be guarded. Once a Div3000 runs out of energy after fighting, it takes a break until its energy fills back up again. You could switch with another Div3000 if there is a fight immedeatly. Also, if your house is damaged, you can call Finn (Constructionn Worker) to repair your house. If your house is fully not damaged and you wanna upgrade it, you have to spend money and go to Finn to upgrade your house. This game is multiplayer, so you can put guards to protect your house while you travel to steal materials from other Div3000's house that you need. THe guards must be one of the regular characters. No construction workers. As of the new update, when you fight a boss, you get coins or a gift with boosts. There is also a new DIv3000's theme song! You can hatch characters and give them different names. *The Soft Version of this releases on December 24, 2???. *The Tablet version of this releases on January 1, 2???. *The Playstation version of this game releases on ??? Unlockable Characters: Flinn (Get each for 100 Coins in the game) Gwapo (Get each for 230 Coins in the game) Maxe (Get each for 376 Coins in the game) Yorker (Get each for 452 Coins in the game) Chris (Get each for 538 Coins in the game) Charlie (Get each for 613 Coins in the game) Mardo (Get each for 829 Coins in the game) Frostbyt (Get each for 525 Coins in the game) Enemies: Kitt (Minion) Katt (Minion) Kattt (Bigger Minion) Kitten1000 (Boss; comes aolng with a herd of Kitts, Katts, and Kattts) Buyables: They are stronger and you can hatch as much as you want! Rex - $1.99 (Available since May 12) Fireworker - $3.27 (Available since July 1) Items: * One Shot Gun (Located at the Temple of Rise: Shoots a mild bullet) * Replel Rev (Located at the Woods of Catz: Revives a Div3000) * Vortex Gun (Located at the Costed City: Shoots mild bullets and teleports) * Spearmint (Located at Route 3 of Woods of Catz: If eaten, heals a little and if if used a weapon, deals lots of damage) * Supercape (Located at Route 7 of Costed City: Makes Div3000's that wear it 10% faster) * Chompix (Located at Route 28 of Costed City: Chomps cats. Instant use though) * Axe and Shovel (Located at Temple of Rise East: Used to find underground locations) Concepts Here Achivements Here Family Here Resources Here Modes: here Updates Update 1 *Version 0.1 Soft Release *Backstory added *more Game play experiences Update 2 *New Characters Update 3 *HD version released Update 4 *New segment to the story Update 5 *Concepts added *Achievements added Update 6 *Achievements more active *Concepts more active Update 7 *Family place added Update 8 *More release dates Update 9 *new seagment to story *resorces added Update 1.4.2 *More to what to do Update 1.9.7 *Added new characters Update 2.1.1 *A portal that costs 25 gems is added. Update 2.2.5 * New characters Mardo and Frostbyt unlocked Update 2.2.6 * Om Nom visiting the year of 3000 for Limited Time. * Glitch fixing and better graphics on tablet. Update 2.2.8 * Items such as weapons and medicines added. Characters Intro Update 1 Flinn Maxe Yorker Gwapo Update 2 Finn(Construction Worker) Chris Charlie Backstory Intro In a world called 3000, there lived Div3000s. They were playing with their trainer until a tornado appeared and flung them away. They decided to move to Earth. They found Kitties and had to fight them. Can you help them? Beginning Of The Game Opening Maxe: We should probably start to build again. Flinn: But what do we start? Yorker: I think we should start by building a house? Flinn: What about the resources? Yorker: You're right, we should watch out. But we need a place to sleep. Flinn: Well the things... Gwapo: Just get the wood, we're very sleepy! After House is Built.. Yorker: Don't you feel like this is uncomfy? Maxe: Yeah, we need pillows. Gwapo: Feathers will do just the thing! Yorker: Yeah! After making pillows.. Charlie: I wanna be rich! Yorker: Let's go steal then. Finn: From Who? Yorker: Other players, Of Course. When done raiding.. Charlie: Yay we're rich and I don't care about the people we robbed! Yorker:... You have a weird sense of humour. Flinn: Well what are we going to do now if the people come back and rob us? Charlie: Let's go ask Finn! Finn: How 'bout you leave me alone! Charlie: Fine. Finn: Good. I'll give you some cash. After Raided.. Flinn: Get Finn! Maxe: Why? Flinn: Cuz our house is raided!! Build Mode.. Charlie: We need to put stuff in our destroyed house. Finn: Well I am going to help you fix your house and if you're ordering something I'll get the stuff and put it in for you and also you can expand the house if you want. Maxe: Thank you Finn. Finn: No problem. The Problem... Kitten1000: It's time to build a house! Kitt and Katts: Okay! Kitten1000: NOW! Kattt: Yeah, NOW! *After building house Kitten1000: Now they can't do anything!! *Bomb explodes at their house Flinn: Yeah we can! Adventure Mode.. Game game experiences # Div3000s Battle # Div3000's Adventure # Div3000s Story # Div3000's Survival # Div3000's Campaign Gameplay snapshots intro beggining of game After house is built.. After making pillows.. When done raiding.. Ads: Category:HORROR Category:Platform Games Category:Roleplay Category:Adenture Category:Games